


In Trouble(Sterek Podfic)

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Friends, Ficlet, Liam is in trouble, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stiles and Derek are pack parents, Written version attached, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: In which Stiles and Derek act like the pack parents.





	In Trouble(Sterek Podfic)

Podfic Length:9:32

[Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZXJjdS5580s1vYwn0_WoophlcpNoceae)

(Written version below)

 

Stiles opened the passenger side door of his jeep and drug Liam out by the collar.

"Let's go," Stiles snapped shoving Liam up the stairs of Derek's loft.

"Is this really necessary? Derek's gonna murder me," Liam whined.

Stiles scoffed but didn't say anything as he opened the loft door.

Derek walked into the living room with his arms crossed.

Liam bowed his head in shame.

"Stiles tells me you lost your temper on the field again," Derek spoke calmly but Liam wasn't fooled.

"Brett was being a dick, he was trying to rile me up," Liam huffed.

"I don't care if he keyed your damn car, you can't shift in the middle of the field," Derek snapped. 

"I don't have a car," Liam frowned.

Derek let out a low growl.

"Liam, you're missing the point," Stiles stepped in. The two always tag teamed Liam together.

"I get the point, don't shift," Liam groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously not, if I hadn't dragged your little werewolf ass off the field everyone would have seen!" Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm sorry," Liam huffed again.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Liam. This is a big deal," Derek stepped back in. He could see the murderous look Stiles often got when dealing with Liam.

"You two aren't my parents," Liam snapped.

This angered Derek, "You listen to me, we are trying to protect you, do you understand? You put all of us at risk of exposure every time you lose your temper like that, so you can say we act like your parents, but we wouldn't have to if you didn't act like a child."

Stiles pulled Derek back, "Okay, okay, calm down."

"He's being-"

"Hey, look at me," Stiles cut in forcing Derek to meet his eyes, "I get it, okay, let me take over," Stiles gently pushed Derek back a bit, putting space between him and Liam.

Stiles was the only one that talked to Derek like that. None of the other members dared tell him what to do, and he wouldn't listen even if they tried. But Stiles had a way with Derek. Liam had assumed it was because Stiles was human, but Scott had claimed it had more to do with a mutual respect they shared. Lydia just said they loved each other. Whatever the reason, though Stiles knew exactly how to handle the alpha.

"Liam, we do this because we care, okay? I know Derek doesn't look like the caring type, but..." Stiles glanced at the raven haired man, "Way down deep he does, like way way down."

"Stiles," Derek snapped.

"Right, sorry, anyway, we've been talking and we noticed your temper is getting worse..." Stiles trailed off hoping Liam would explain himself.

"If something is going on you should tell me," Derek said, his tone gentler than before.

"I'm fine," Liam shrugged.

Derek and Stiles exchanged glances.

"You're lying," Stiles said turning back to Liam.

"You're not a werewolf, how do you know?" Liam scoffed.

"Cause he is," Stiles jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at Derek.

Liam rolled his eyes again. He swore they communicated telepathically sometimes.

"So?" Derek pressed.

"Ever since Hayden left I've found myself...noticing..." Liam trailed off.

"Noticingggg..." Stiles urged Liam to continue.

"Guys," Liam shrugged.

"Wait, you're gay?" Stiles asked raising his brows.

"No," Liam immediately responded, "I mean...I don't know," He bowed his head in frustration.

"Let me guess, you've been noticing Brett," Stiles smirked knowingly.

"He's been really flirty with Theo and I don't know why it bothers me..." Liam whined.

Derek looked at Stiles, "He's got anger issues and jealousy issues? I can't...this kid..." Derek scoffed running a hand over his face.

"Okay, first of all, your best friend is gay, so that shouldn't be a problem. Secondly, just ask Brett out," Stiles said as if it was obvious.

"What? No. I'm not interested in Brett," Liam grimaced.

"Wait, but..." Stiles frowned.

"Theo?" Derek raised a disbelieving brow.

"I know I know," Liam groaned. He seriously felt like he'd just told his parents he had a crush on the school's bad boy.

"No," Derek growled out.

"Derek," Stiles shot the alpha a look.

"Do you not remember what all he did?" Derek scoffed.

"Yes, but it's been almost six months since he's done anything. He seemed to have changed. Besides, we forgave Peter, multiple times," Stiles countered.

Derek ran his hands over his face again, letting out a groan.

"Fine, whatever, if it calms you the hell down, date him, but I won't hesitate to rip him apart," Derek snapped.

Liam's eyes widened, "You're giving me permission to date Theo?" Liam asked.

"I don't like it, but Stiles' right," Derek huffed.

Stiles smiled proudly.

"Can I go now?" Liam asked glancing between Stiles and Derek.

"Yes," They answered in unison.

Liam smirked, they might as well have been dating, they acted like a married couple anyway. 

 

-

Stiles threw himself down on the couch once Liam had left.

"I can't believe you're letting him date Theo, you hated the guy," Derek huffed glaring down at the human now sprawled on his couch.

"Yeah, I know, but if it gets Liam to calm down some then it's worth it," Stiles sighed.

"Yeah until Theo does something to hurt him and then Liam becomes totally uncontrollable," Derek scoffed.

"Don't worry, I'm planning to threaten his life," Stiles said closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Derek demanded.

"What?" Stiles frowned, not opening his eyes.

"You're not falling asleep on my couch again," Derek smacked Stiles legs out of the way, so he could sit.

"I'm not, I'm just resting, Liam may be several years younger than me, but he's still a werewolf, and man handling him, was not easy," Stiles laid his legs back across Derek's lap earning a glare from the alpha, but he didn't push him off.

"Where was Scott? Why didn't he help you?" Derek asked.

"In a corner with Isaac probably," Stiles shrugged, his eyes still closed.

"Where was- oh in the corner with Scott," Derek nodded. The two had recently started dating.

"Guess it's your turn to date someone," Derek said smirking at the human.

This caused Stiles to open his eyes, "What?"

"Well Lydia is with Jackson, Ethan and Danny are together, Malia and Kira are together, Scott and Isaac of course, Corey and Mason are still together, and Liam is now going to be dating Theo. That just leaves you," Derek explained.

"And you," Stiles countered.

Derek tensed slightly, "I'm happy to remain single."

"So am I," Stiles shrugged.

"I doubt that," Derek scoffed. Stiles was the social butterfly of the group, along with Lydia of course, but Stiles was a bit nicer than the red head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles frowned.

"I mean you like to surround yourself with people," Derek explained with a shrug.

"You're all the company I need Der," Stiles smirked closing his eyes again.

Derek fought back a smile. He would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy Stiles' company. The two got along better than any of the other pack members. Though they argued the most, it was only because they were together all the time. In fact it was rare when they weren't together.

Scott had mentioned Derek and Stiles being so close, and Derek insisted they just worked well together. Which was true. And if Derek would text Stiles when he felt lonely, well no one needed to know about that.

"Stop thinking so loudly," Stiles grumbled.

"What?" Derek frowned at the human.

"I can practically feel you thinking, what's on your mind?" Stiles asked, his eyes still closed.

"Just thinking how quiet it would be if you did start dating someone," Derek lied.

"You assume I wouldn't still be around all the time," Stiles snorted.

"I don't think you would be," Derek answered honestly. He suddenly dreaded the day Stiles met someone. It really would be too quiet.

Stiles opened his eyes again and lifted his legs off of Derek as he sat up.

"Derek, you're not just my alpha, you're my friend, nobody is going to keep me from you," Stiles spoke sincerely, "Besides, you'd be lost without me, who would help you discipline the kids," Stiles joked as he stood up.

Derek's stomach flipped at his words, 'nobody is going to keep me from you'. Something about that hit Derek in a way he couldn't describe.

"Dude, it was a joke, calm down," Stiles nudged a frowning Derek.

"Yeah, I know," Derek forced a small smile.

"Well, I gotta go threaten a werewolf's life, I'll text you," Stiles said heading for the door.

Derek nodded, "Call me if you need me."

Once Stiles was gone Derek let out a frustrated sigh, he recognized the feeling in the pit of his stomach as more than just friendly affection, he was falling for Stiles.


End file.
